


Secretary

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Peter Parker-centric, Songfic, Starker, peter parker is a secretary, prelude to starker christmas 2018, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Él, un pobre chico venido a menos.El otro, un sueño imposible de alcanzar.DISCLAIMER: LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE, PERO NO ASÍ LOS PERSONAJES EN LOS QUE ESTÁ BASADO NI LAS REFERENCIAS A MARCAS O CANCIONES, QUE SON PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.NO SE PERMITEN ADAPTACIONES.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. 
> 
> Este trabajo (miniserie) es el antecedente a la trama que se va a desarrollar para el #StarkerChristmas2018.

Peter llevaba poco más de un mes trabajando ahí.

Era algo fortuito el haber llegado ahí y aunque había tenido que soportar muchas cosas desde un inicio (como el hecho de que su nuevo jefe lo ignorara deliberadamente hasta que le cambiara el nombre porque simplemente no se lo aprendía), Peter no lo dejaría por nada.

No era por el sueldo, ni por las ventajas que tenía el decir que a su edad trabajaba en Stark Industries. No era tampoco porque gracias a ese trabajo al fin había podido darle una vida digna a su tía y que de alguna forma eso tenía sus beneficios. La cartera llena todo el tiempo y ropa que lo hacía lucir distinto respecto a cómo siempre se había visto. Tampoco era porque al fin, podía tener un auto propio y le había podido regalar uno a su tía y la había mudado a uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad, mientras que él vivía cerca de dónde vivía su ahora jefe. Había algo más poderoso que todo el dinero que ganaba lo que lo hacía permanecer en ese lugar.

Realmente odiaba su trabajo.

Ni siquiera le gustaba tener que llegar primero que todos y ser el último en irse. Tampoco lo hacía feliz el tener que soportar aquel desfile de supermodelos a las que se había acostumbrado y a las que hacía esperar hasta lo indecible con tal de fastidiarlas o contra las que hacía gala de su fingida torpeza. Debía mucho dinero pagando la tintorería de aquellos micro vestidos de diseñador que a propósito arruinaba a la menor oportunidad, pero prefería eso y no el tener que dejar a ninguna de esas sirenas de labios hinchados, cabellos largos y tacones altos, a solas con su jefe. No era feliz sabiendo que a veces aquel solo pasaba aventando sobre su escritorio cualquier documento como si él supiera de qué se trataba o que era lo que tenía que hacerse.

Aquellas llamadas en la madrugada, la tarde o a cualquier hora, ya no le incomodaban. Pero sí lo molestaba el ver que aquel hombre de ojos canela simplemente tenía tiempo y atención para todos, menos para él, un pobre e insulso secretario venido a menos.

Peter había conseguido ese trabajo de una forma que rayaba en lo absurdo, pero apenas supo para quién iba a trabajar, solo se limitó a dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Comenzó haciéndose el imprescindible, pero no era suficiente. Continuó arreglándose tanto como podía y usando todo lo que sabía para mejorar su trabajo, pero eso solo lo consolidó en esa posición desfavorable en la que estaba.

Usaba fragancias exclusivas, cuidaba con esmero su arreglo pero nada funcionaba. Usaba los trajes más ajustados que podía sin perder la elegancia. Cuidaba su lenguaje corporal y hasta suavizaba y matizaba su tono de voz. Había perfeccionado el sabor del café que servía diligentemente todas las mañanas, pero no. Nada de eso daba resultado. Terminaba en tiempo record su trabajo, se aseguró en ser el único que quedara de todo ese ejercito de secretarias y asistentes que había en la compañía, pero aquel simplemente no se dignaba en verlo.

Dolía saberse ignorado. Dolía saber que nada de eso daba resultado. Dolía saber que sus fantasías en las que se veía sentado en el regazo de ese hombre inamovible escribiendo un millón de veces su nombre y el del jefe como uno solo, combinando sus apellidos, jamás iba a suceder.

Peter Parker jamás sería visto por Tony Stark como algo más que un simple y pobre secretario.


	2. UNO

Lo vio y sintió que se iba a desmayar. Las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban y su corazón iba a mil por hora. Se conformaba con verlo de lejos, porque aquel mar de gente en ese auditorio era impenetrable. Peter buscó una salida menos concurrida y su sueño de querer acercarse lo suficiente hasta donde estaba su ídolo para poder tomarle una fotografía, se estaba desvaneciendo.

Encontró un pasillo en el que no había absolutamente nadie y sin querer, chocó de frente con una mujer que llevaba una pila de documentos y una computadora en las manos. El estruendo del aparato cayéndose lo hizo ponerse en guardia y justo a tiempo, detuvo a aquella mujer que iba a caerse por la colisión entre ambos. Cuando la miró fijamente, la reconoció y ella quedó más impresionada con su destreza para ordenar de memoria toda la pila de documentos que le tiró y para sostener en segundos aquella computadora que había quedado a nada de hacerse añicos. El chico se deshizo en disculpas por su torpeza pero ella lo detuvo. Peter pensó que iba a regañarlo o a gritarle cualquier cantidad de improperios bien merecidos, pero ella sólo lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevo ante aquel hombre que con su presencia imponía tanto admiración como terror.

—Listo, Tony. Dijiste que en cuanto encontrara a mi reemplazo, podía irme y ¿qué crees? Aquí lo tengo. Todo tuyo.

Peter se dio cuenta de que el millonario al que había ido a ver en esa conferencia para alumnos de la universidad, solo asintió sin dejar de avanzar y sin poner atención a la persona que Pepper le presentaba. Peter sintió que su corazón se detenía y ella le sonrió.

—Veo que en serio eres muy rápido y que manejas bien el estrés, me imagino que trabajar bajo presión no es nada para ti. Te invito un café y platicamos. Bueno, tú te lo tomas y yo te veo porque las mujeres en mi estado no podemos beber café, pero vamos rápido porque mi esposo me está esperando y en serio que es muy impaciente.

Peter la miró con atención y volteó hacia donde Tony había salido caminando. Pudo ver el enorme vientre de aquella mujer y ella se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en el rostro del joven.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Se dijeron demasiadas cosas muy desagradables, pero afortunadamente él no es el padre. Jamás lo hubiera permitido ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la Tierra. Mi esposo es su exchofer y fue el que me sugirió que nos alejemos de ese señor antes de que me tenga en la sala de partos checando su agenda. Tony Stark es un inútil y los dos ya nos cansamos de él. Hoy fue mi último día trabajando con él y por eso anda de malas. Necesita a alguien joven, listo, rápido y creo que tú eres el indicado para seguirle el paso. Anda, ven.

El alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Peter estaba entrando a la oficina de esa mujer en ese amplio lugar al que jamás pensó, podría entrar por sí mismo, ni siquiera presentando el mejor de sus proyectos. La rubia en serio que tenía prisa por acelerar su renuncia y lo puso al tanto sobre sus nuevas funciones. Peter ni siquiera había dicho que sí. No había sido capaz de articular una sola palabra desde que chocó con ella en el pasillo y menos, desde que vio de lejos a su ídolo. Reaccionó hasta que vio el contrato frente a sí y casi se iba de espaldas al ver el sueldo.

—¿Es poco? Podemos ajustarlo antes de que me vaya y por favor, si tienes dudas, sólo llámame. A Tony ya no le voy a contestar absolutamente nada, pero tú puedes marcarme a la hora que sea hasta por el detalle más insignificante, esos que para Tony son un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

Peter no protestó porque las palabras simplemente no acudían a su boca. Había enmudecido al ver el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Pepper lo acompañó de regreso a casa y cuando subió, él ya iba con el contrato de su nuevo empleo, un sueldo que era ridículo por lo estratosférico del pago y con su sueño dorado cumplido: iba a trabajar con Tony Stark, aquel genio, billonario, filántropo y playboy con el que había soñado desde que tenía edad suficiente para saber que lo veía mucho más que a un modelo a seguir.


	3. DOS

Era su primer día en su nuevo trabajo y sabía que una oportunidad como esa jamás en su vida se volvería a presentar. Había faltado a la escuela pretextando sentirse mal y pidiendo permiso para entregar sus trabajos al día siguiente. Estaba tranquilo sabiendo que era la primera falta que tendría en todo el semestre, pero cuando regresara al día siguiente a la escuela presumiendo que era el nuevo asistente de Tony Stark, tal vez eso le abriría más puertas y haría que la gente lo mirara diferente, que dejaran de burlarse de él.

Llegó una hora antes de la entrada reglamentaria, tratando de aprenderse de memoria el mapa y el organigrama de la empresa. Sabía que el puesto de Virginia Potts era el segundo en importancia después del de Tony, y esperaba que en el transcurso del día su nombre estuviera ahí, a la vista de todos y que de inmediato, todos se maravillaran ante su juventud e ingenio. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el guardia de la entrada le pidió que se retirara, que no había registrada ninguna visita escolar y tras haberle insistido que era el nuevo brazo derecho del millonario dueño de esa empresa, Peter tuvo que marcarle a la rubia para que ella le diera todos los accesos y para decir que a las nueve llamaría a una videoconferencia avisando quién era su sustituto.

Peter se sintió incómodo ante ese olvido de la mujer que le había dejado su puesto. En serio que ella sólo se había ido sin avisar a nadie y Pepper solo le dijo que en cuanto saliera de su visita médica, llamaría a Tony para que él ordenara el cambio de nombramiento. Peter respiró aliviado y entró a la oficina que había sido de ella y que estaba al lado de la de Tony. Ni siquiera sabía cómo la decoraría, tal vez pensaría en eso más tarde y fue cuando al fin lo vio pasar y sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

Tony Stark visto de cerca era lo más impresionante que Peter pudiera haber presenciado jamás. Las fotos y los videos no le hacían justicia a su gran atractivo, a lo galante de su sonrisa y aquel aire cínico que emanaba de su ser. Aquella mirada aun detrás de las gafas, tenía el poder de desarmar a quien fuera su objetivo y Peter sentía que no podía respirar sólo de verlo pasar, aun cuando el millonario ni siquiera reparó en su presencia. Peter se obligó a reaccionar para poder aspirar aquel perfume caro que parecía ser más bien el aroma natural de su nuevo jefe. Tony sólo lo miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar hacia su oficina y Peter se quedó parado en el pasillo sin poder decir nada, pues Tony expelía un aura que era poderosa, casi hipnótica.

Más bien, se imaginó a sí mismo siendo presentado por su nuevo jefe y nombrándolo su nuevo brazo derecho ante el mundo, inclusive diciéndoles a todos que aquel joven desconocido iba a ser su digno sucesor y que casi de inmediato, la fama llegaría, que en su primer día por fin podría contarle algo de sus propios planes para que el millonario los aprobara y se pusieran a trabajar juntos en ello. Se imaginó rodeado del glamour y la fama que tendría el estar al lado del millonario, de lo impresionante que sería estar cerca de todas aquellas celebridades que eran gente común a los ojos de Tony Stark, pero que era un hito importante en la vida de él, de Peter, un pobre chico venido a menos de Queens.

Se imaginó la voz de ese hombre llamándole por su nombre, posando sus ojos en él y preguntándole cosas que tuvieran que ver con lo profesional y lo personal. Se imaginó estando casi todo el tiempo a su lado, para poder conocerlo mejor y poco a poco, irse ganando su confianza y…

Peter sintió que las mejillas le ardían a causa del sonrojo. Era demasiada buena suerte, era más de lo que él mismo hubiera podido imaginar en sus más locos sueños. Estar cerca, casi al lado de Tony Stark en serio era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero grande fue su decepción cuando en todo su primer día de trabajo, sólo se había limitado a escuchar como su nuevo jefe le llamaba por varios nombres diferentes y le encargaba tareas que distaban mucho de lo que él pensaba era su nuevo cargo:

“Tommy, ¿me traes un café?”

“Pietro, ¿dónde está la carpeta con los contratos de Dubái?”

“Pedro, ¿te dijo Virginia en dónde es la cena con las modelos de la nueva campaña?”

“Patrick, tráeme una caja de rosquillas. Ya sabes cuáles me gustan”.

Ese primer día fue un infierno para Peter. Había tratado de corregirlo diciéndole que su nombre era Peter, pero aquel ni siquiera le puso atención. Ni siquiera había hecho contacto visual con él y se la había pasado dándole órdenes por demás ridículas que hicieron que Peter se arrepintiera de haber firmado aquel contrato. Cuando al fin vio salir a Tony Stark recogiendo su saco y sin despedirse de nadie, supuso que él también podía irse, porque lo único que sí sabía, era que su obligación era estar al pendiente de lo que su jefe llegara a necesitar en el día.

Peter llegó por la noche a su casa tratando de no dormirse y recordando que tenía una tarea pendiente y que si bien le iba, dormiría un par de horas antes de irse a la escuela y dudó en mejor no revelar nada sobre su nuevo trabajo. May no estaba y Peter sólo se dejó caer en el sillón desanudándose la corbata cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. No reconocía el número y lo ignoró. Supuso que era alguno de los acreedores de su tía, quienes también comenzaban a acosarlo a él. Después de un rato, empezó a sonar el teléfono de su casa y el celular al mismo tiempo. Peter tragó saliva y contestó apenas escuchó aquella letanía de gritos preguntándole por muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, cosas que Peter no sabía que tenía que hacer.

—Se-señor Stark… —dijo apenado mirando a todos lados pensando que tal vez aquel estaba viéndolo.

—Timmy estoy afuera de tu casa. Te dije que hoy era la cena con las modelos de la nueva campaña y a menos que quieras conservar tu nuevo trabajo, es tu deber acompañarme ahora. Si yo voy a hacer tu trabajo, mejor dímelo y yo solo puedo checar mi agenda, pero si Virginia te recomendó fue por algo. Apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo.

Peter miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. La puerta sonó y fue a abrir. Era un mensajero con un porta trajes.

—Lo manda el señor Stark. Lo espera abajó en dos minutos.

Peter suspiró. Aquel seguía en la línea.

—Es un Tom Ford, creo que sí te queda y por favor, Tommy, no me vuelvas a dejar esperando en el teléfono ni en la calle. No soy muy asiduo a visitar vecindarios peligrosos a esta hora.

Peter estaba desconcertado. Apenas escuchó que su nuevo jefe colgó, empezó a cambiarse en la sala y entró corriendo a la habitación de su tía. Buscó en el cajón que tenía las pertenencias de su tío Ben y usó el único perfume de diseñador que había comprado en toda su vida y que pese a los años, aún conservaba aquel toque amaderado pero elegante. Bajó corriendo en tiempo récord y mandó un mensaje diciéndole a su tía que apenas la viera, le explicaría el porqué de su salida nocturna y que esperaba volver temprano.

Cuando esperó a que el chofer abriera, se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba recargado en el auto fumando un cigarro y le aventó las llaves. Peter apenas y las pudo agarrar.

—Bien —dijo el millonario mientras aventaba el humo en la cara del muchacho—. Espero que no olvides que trabajas para mí y que tus funciones son muy diversas. Por ejemplo, también te toca manejar.

Peter sintió que sudaba frío.

—P-pero no tengo licencia. Apenas tengo…

Tony abrió la puerta de atrás y miró con desdén a Peter mientras se acomodaba.

—Yo soy todas las licencias y permisos que vayas a necesitar. Vamos al Plaza y por favor y en serio, sólo haz tu trabajo, niño. Empieza por poner música y me avisas cuando lleguemos.

Peter tragó saliva y por el retrovisor vio que Tony cerraba los ojos.

—¿Señor? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz firme.

Aquel ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Sólo presionó un botón para que un vidrio se interpusiera entre él y su nuevo e improvisado chofer.

“Jamás he manejado un auto”, pensó aterrorizado Peter. Se sujetó al volante y rogándole a todas las deidades que conocía, comenzó a perderse entre las calles.

Cuando llegaron al lujoso hotel donde sería la gala a la que debía llevar a su jefe, Peter se apresuró a bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta a Tony. Lanzó las llaves al valet parking agradeciendo por su buena suerte y por no haber chocado aquel auto carísimo que era de su jefe y que sabía, no podría pagar sabiendo que era uno de los tantos carros de edición limitada que Tony mandaba a hacerse. Aquel salió sonriendo ante los flashazos de las cámaras y Peter comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de él, apabullado por toda la atención que su nuevo jefe recibía todo el tiempo y que de alguna forma, iba a ser una constante. Tony se detuvo para tomarse algunas fotos y volteó a ver al chico, indicándole con un gesto que se acercara.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír ante todas esas cámaras.

El joven se acercó y se sobresaltó cuando Tony lo rodeó con el brazo y lo hizo posar ante esos reporteros.

—Peter, señor. Soy Peter.

Tony sonrió para una última foto y lo soltó. Lentamente, comenzó a avanzar adentro de aquel lugar estrechando varias manos y saludando a la distancia a otros más. Peter hizo lo mismo y se detuvo cuando Tony lo llevó a un reservado para ellos dos. Se dio cuenta de que en esa mesa aún había un membrete con el nombre de la ex asistente de Tony. El millonario solo lo tomó y lo hizo a un lado. Por primera vez en todo el día se quitó las gafas y miró fijamente al muchacho.

—Bien, Peter. Me gustaría decirte que vas a ser el segundo a cargo de la empresa, pero no. Eres muy joven y ni siquiera sé de dónde vienes o qué hacías antes de todo esto. Tienes que empezar igual que como lo hizo Virginia y eso es, siendo mi secretario y de vez en cuando, o sea, siempre, veinticuatro-siete, mi asistente, mi acompañante y a veces, mi chofer.

El chico tragó saliva.

— ¡Pero no puedo trabajar todo el día! ¡Voy a la escuela, pensé que era un empleo de medio tiempo o algo así y…!

El millonario arqueó una ceja. La mirada de Tony era intimidante.

— ¿Virginia no te dijo que debes estar todo el día conmigo?

— ¡No! —Respondió asustado el joven — ¡De hecho mañana tengo que ir a la escuela a dejar trabajos! Iba a ponerme a hacer tarea cuando usted me llamó y…

Tony sacó su teléfono y miró fijamente a Peter.

— ¿En qué escuela vas?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Estoy en el MIT. Tengo una beca y apenas voy a terminar el primer semestre y…

— ¿Cómo te apellidas?

—Parker.

Tony comenzó a mandar un mensaje y Peter no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Listo —dijo el millonario mientras guardaba el celular—. Tienes baja temporal por lo que queda del semestre y no afectará a tu historial académico tampoco.

Peter lo miró boquiabierto.

— ¡¿Que hizo qué señor?!

Tony sonrió cuando el camarero se acercó con una botella de champán y sirvió dos copas. Dio un sorbo antes de responderle al chico.

—Necesito un buen asistente que no piense en otra cosa que no sea su trabajo. Si acaso, puedes pensar en tu familia pero por lo demás, tú única prioridad debo ser yo. Ah, y sobre el puesto que Virginia te dejó, hay que aclarar algo porque tampoco quiero que enloquezcas. Te falta mucho para que sepas cómo se maneja la empresa y eso va a tomar mucho tiempo. No menosprecio tus capacidades porque no las conozco, pero no creo que en un par de meses sepas cómo llevar una empresa que genera millones de dólares al día y eso, si por lo menos sobrevives la primera semana. A juzgar por tu aspecto y por lo que acabas de decir, ni siquiera creo que regreses mañana. Así que aprovecha la noche porque no cualquiera puede sentarse a tomar una copa de champán conmigo y tomarse fotos que van a dar la vuelta al mundo. Ni empresarios reconocidos pueden, mucho menos un becario que vive en Queens.

Peter lo miró desconcertado. Tony se acercó más a él y habló en voz baja.

—Sonríe. A la derecha. Nos van a tomar una foto.

Peter nunca supo cómo salió esa foto. Juraría que su expresión era de pánico a juzgar por la forma en la que más de un fotógrafo miró su lente para volver a tomarla. Sintió que Tony presionaba su hombro y que se quedaba quieto posando como el rockstar que era. Sin quererlo, Peter ahora era alguien ante el mundo. Alguien que no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo eso.


	4. TRES

Apenas llevaba unos días trabajando ahí y su vida se estaba volviendo un infierno. May era la única que estaba feliz con el trabajo de Peter, porque con el primer adelanto de sueldo al fin habían podido cambiarse de casa, pues por órdenes expresas de Tony, él tenía que vivir a unas cuadras del domicilio de su jefe y May era feliz viviendo en el mismo edificio que las celebridades que le gustaba ver en televisión.

También había podido pagar las deudas que llevaban arrastrando durante años. El guardarropa de ambos había cambiado drásticamente y el chico le había comprado un auto a su tía y él mismo traía uno que fuera acorde a la imagen que su nuevo jefe le dijo, debía proyectar ante los demás.

“Si vas a trabajar para mí, se tiene que notar. Cómprate un Audi o un Mercedes, y por favor, sigue con tu puntualidad. Eso habla bien de ti”.

Tras esa primera salida nocturna que había sido como una prueba de fuego, Peter se había acostumbrado a tener que llegar casi todos los días de madrugada a su casa. Dormía unas cuantas horas y apenas sonaba el despertador, ya tenía varios recordatorios de los pendientes a resolver en el día. Aun estando en la ducha, no dejaba de repasar mentalmente el orden de la agenda del día y procuraba no enloquecer a causa de cada uno de los pendientes que quedaban y que él debía llegar a solucionar antes de que su jefe pusiera un pie en la oficina.

Un trago de café, una mordida a un pan y salía manejando a toda prisa para llegar una hora antes a la oficina y comenzar a desahogar todo el trabajo que siempre y sin saber cómo, se acumulaba a cada minutos. Aunque él mismo había empezado teniendo a su cargo a siete secretarias, al final había quedado como el único y por eso era que llevaba personalmente todos los asuntos de Tony y éste le dijo que debía desquitar su salario, pues dada su inexperiencia laboral, debía foguearse haciendo aquello por lo que se le pagaba demasiado. Peter ni siquiera protestó, pues no podía. No había forma de poder hacerlo.

Algunas veces, Tony lo llamaba por su nombre (cuando parecía poder recordarlo) pero siempre le hablaba por teléfono para pedirle exactamente lo mismo a la hora que fuera: café, rosquillas, un Martini, cancelar citas, negarlo ante cualquier reportero indiscreto, dejar esperando en el teléfono a cualquier funcionario de gobierno y de vez en cuando, a ayudarle a comprar cosas en línea que no iba a usar. También le pedía que le mandara al masajista de siempre a atenderlo cuando sentía la tensión en su cuello y Peter se lamentaba de saber que él ni tenía tiempo para poder tomarse un café tranquilamente, pues con Tony jamás se sabía qué se tenía qué hacer y él sí era el único que acumulaba demasiada tensión.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Peter debía dejar a medias su taza de café frío cuando Tony lo mandaba llamar en calidad de urgente y era sólo para preguntarle de qué color debía usar la corbata para la cena o para la comida en turno, o para que le dijera qué mancuernillas combinaban mejor con su traje. Otras veces, antes de que Peter pudiera morder una fruta, Tony estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina mirándolo con reproche, como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo y Peter simplemente se levantaba y comenzaba a tomar nota de los cambios de planes en la agenda laboral.

Atrás habían quedado esas visiones llenas de glamour en las que Peter se imaginaba que el millonario lo presentaría como un prodigio ante el mundo. Eran sueños tontos aquellos en los que se imaginaba platicando más de dos minutos con él sobre cualquier trivialidad y de plano era imposible seguir pensando en que algún día trabajaría con aquel genio creando algo en común. Todo su trabajo era justamente tomar recados, redactar oficios, ponerle al tanto de las llamadas, de las citas, de leer todos los encabezados y reportajes en los que se dijera algo de Stark... Se sentía avergonzado se hablar un poco de español cuando su jefe se comunicaba fluidamente en varios idiomas y lo miraba con desdén porque él no podía hacer lo mismo.

En sus “ratos libres”, Peter se dedicaba a aprender sobre los lugares que le gustaba visitar a su jefe, las boutiques y marcas con las que se vestía y hasta las colecciones de arte que tenía. Debía ponerse al corriente con todo lo que ese hombre representaba y que no era solo una fachada imponente. Tony era mucho más complejo que todo eso y Peter sentía que no podría abarcarlo ni conocerlo todo por más que quisiera. Ahora entendía porque aquella mujer había sonreído casi maliciosamente cuando le dio aquel contrato. Peter ahora se daba cuenta de que le había vendido su alma al diablo y que como todo buen ingenuo, jamás sopesó lo que en verdad era trabajar con Tony Stark.

Peter llegaba exhausto por las noches a su departamento, abriendo la nevera y dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pasar a comprar algo decente para cenar y esperaba a que diera casi la media noche para poder estar casi seguro de que Tony no lo llamaría preguntándole cualquier detalle absurdo o mínimo. Sólo así podía escaparse a comprar algo para cenar, pero sin soltar el celular pues con el millonario nunca se sabía cuándo se iba a ofrecer algo, pues era muy común que cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, Tony le mandara un mensaje preguntando sobre cosas que sabía, el otro podía hacer perfectamente por sí mismo. En más de una ocasión tuvo que interrumpir su sueño porque Tony quería que lo llevara a algún bar o a cenar a cualquier lugar pero no quería ir solo.

“Está en tu contrato y no vuelvas a decirme que aún no puedes beber alcohol. Te dije que yo soy todos los permisos que ibas a necesitar y sí, tomarte un trago con tu jefe a la hora que se le ocurra, también es parte de tus obligaciones laborales”.

Por eso, Peter sentía que sus talentos se estaban desperdiciando en cosas que realmente no valían la pena, que no eran dignas de lo que tenía para mostrarle a Stark, pero tampoco había gran cosa que pudiera hacer. En todo caso, tendría que renunciar pero sabía que si se atrevía a hacerlo, él solo se estaba cerrando la puerta a poder conseguir algo en un futuro y tendría que regresar de nuevo a ese viejo departamento en Queens, a vivir modestamente como lo hacía antes y sin los lujos y comodidades a las que él y su tía también se estaban acostumbrando.

La frialdad con la que a veces Tony lo trataba lo estaba desquiciando. En una ocasión, Peter derramó el café sobre el escritorio y echó a perder el ejemplar de “Sports Illustrated” que era edición especial para el magnate. Peter sintió que ese día al fin el sueño (o la pesadilla) iba a terminar, pero no. Tony miró al joven con seriedad, luego miró el ejemplar y lo echó al bote de la basura.

“Igual es lo mismo de cada año. Saben que desde hace cinco años no salgo con ninguna de sus modelos y no sé por qué piensan que si me mandan la revista como si fuera un catálogo, yo pudiera volver a escoger alguna. ¿La quieres? Levántala y llévatela. Ahí vienen los números de teléfono de las chicas y si quieres salir con una, sólo di que trabajas conmigo y en automático, la que quieras estará contigo. Todos los empresarios reciben uno. Igual ya no ha de tardar el catálogo de los ángeles de Victoria´s Secrets por si quieres esperar a ver a las modelos nuevas de este año. También tiene años que no lo reviso”.

Tal parecía que desde esa ocasión, aquella empresa parecía un desfile de mujeres hermosas que siempre aparecían en los momentos menos oportunos. Era Peter quien tenía que hacerse cargo de atenderlas a ellas y a su jefe y tratar de concentrarse aún con las carcajadas de ellos. Peter había perdido la cuenta de todos los lápices que había roto al ver que siempre iba una mujer diferente y aun cuando Tony jamás salía a despedirlas ni parecía irse con ellas, Peter se molestaba. La única vez que el millonario lo había mandado llamar y todo apuntaba a que por primera ocasión iba a preguntarle algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo laboral, una rusa de cabellos rojos y escote pronunciado llegó. Tony le pidió a Peter que se retirara y lucía apresurado. Esa vez Peter se la pasó sintiendo algo que nunca antes había experimentado y que le dolía tener que reconocer.

Celos.

Peter apretó los puños cuando recordó todo eso. Por un momento se arrepintió de estar haciendo algo completamente a lo que se había imaginado toda su vida y quiso salir corriendo, pero se esperó. Tenía qué. Era la junta más importante en la que iba a estar por primera vez y debía estar asistiendo a Tony. Había llegado desde las seis de la mañana y aunque la reunión iba a comenzar a las diez, él debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. La caja de rosquillas estaba lista, igual que todo el café que su jefe iba a tomar y hasta el palo de golf por si Tony se aburría a media negociación y se ponía a jugar mientras los inversionistas y socios le reñían o cuestionaban sobre los negocios. Peter se había resistido por mucho tiempo a la sugerencia de su tía de empezar a tomar calmantes, pero esa mañana llevaba un frasco en su saco. Sacó una pastilla y la masticó.

Cuando los ejecutivos empezaron a llegar, Peter estuvo al pendiente de que a nadie le faltara nada. Media hora de retraso y aquellos rostros molestos e impacientes comenzaron a recriminarle en silencio la descortesía de su jefe. Peter solo apretó los labios y fingió una sonrisa. No podía hacer nada más y estuvo marcándole a Tony, pero aquel no respondió. Temía que si lo esperaba hasta que llegaran, aquellos se enojaran y que si, por otro lado, Peter esperaba a que Tony llegara por arte de magia sin que el chico lo hubiera ido a buscar primero, éste comenzara a reclamarle por no haberle recordado de aquella junta tan importante. Empezó a marcarle pero el millonario no respondía su celular y la mirada de reproche que todos le lanzaban, era la peor que Peter pudiera recordar.

Se excusó con aquellos altos mandos mientras salía de la oficina con la firme idea de ir a buscarlo personalmente a su casa. Sin que nadie lo viera, salió al estacionamiento y se aventuró a subirse a una motocicleta, de esas que jamás en su vida había conducido. La corbata se agitaba con violencia a causa de la velocidad y aun so pena de partirse el cráneo si algo salía mal (porque no llevaba casco), se fue metiendo en el tráfico y pensando en posibles atajos para llegar a tiempo a la casa del magnate.

Respiró aliviado cuando al fin, tras haber atravesado casi toda la ciudad, pudo llegar a aquella enorme torre en la que Tony vivía. Sabiendo que se arriesgaba demasiado por los sofisticados sistemas de seguridad que la custodiaban, buscó una forma para entrar sin tener que enfrentarse a los guardias. Subió las escaleras y sintiendo que a cada escalón, su aliento se terminaba, al fin llegó al piso en el que imaginaba, Tony podría estar alojado (reconocía la entrada por aquella sesión de fotos en la que el magnate había presumido su “humilde” morada). Ya era muy tarde y Peter pensó que lo más seguro era que al llegar, los inversionistas ya se hubieran ido molestos.

Se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta y de que ninguna alarma o sensor lo delatara y sin importarle nada, recorrió la enorme estancia tratando de encontrar a su jefe. Cuando divisó la habitación en la que suponía, aquel debía estar, respiró hondamente. Le apenaría mucho encontrarlo en estado inconveniente o con compañía, pero no. Estuvo tocando insistentemente la puerta hasta que sintió la vibración de su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Tony.

“¿En dónde se supone que estás? Necesito que alguien cambie las diapositivas… es incómodo estar usando el mando de voz cada cinco segundos y no poder concretar una idea…”

Peter suspiró aliviado pero también aterrorizado. Nuevamente debía atravesar la ciudad para poder llegar a tiempo y cuando al fin regresó al enorme complejo en el que trabajaba, se detuvo para poder limpiarse el sudor con el dorso de la mano, sin preocuparse por manchar aquel costoso saco de diseñador que vestía. Iba entrando a la sala de juntas cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba el cabello despeinado. Disimuladamente, lo alisó y bajó la mirada al ver los rostros serios de los inversionistas. El de Tony simplemente le heló la sangre.

—Ah, al fin llegó. Patrick, ¿te importaría pasar las diapositivas mientras vuelvo a explicarles a nuestros socios sobre la nueva idea de Stark Industries?

Peter no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer lo que Tony le había ordenado. El millonario terminó de exponer su idea y cuando Peter escuchó que la junta llegaba a su fin, deseó simplemente desaparecer. Sólo se puso de pie para salirse primero, pero Tony lo sujetó del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Tommy.

Peter apretó los puños.

—Me llamo Peter, señor.

—Pues Peter, Patrick, Georgie o como sea, no te puedes ir hasta que yo lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter tragó saliva. Cuando todos se habían retirado, Tony se acercó a cerrar la puerta y tomó su lugar en la enorme mesa. Con un gesto le indicó al chico que se sentara.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido trabajando todo este tiempo conmigo, eh?

Peter respiró hondamente.

—Bien, señor— mintió.

— ¿En serio? Porque tu rostro dice otra cosa.

El chico comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

—No es nada grave, es solo que me he sentido un poco cansado y…

Tony suspiró y se quitó la corbata.

— ¿En serio pensaste que soy tan irresponsable como para no llegar a una de mis propias juntas?

Peter tragó saliva. No esperaba se ataque tan directo.

—No, señor.

Tony se quitó la corbata y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Si no es así, ¿entonces por qué fuiste a buscarme a mi casa?

Peter se sorprendió de que Tony supiera eso, pero era obvio sabiendo que el tipo tenía prácticamente un ojo una cámara puesta en cualquier rincón de la ciudad y del mundo.

—Porque vi que no llegaba y me preocupé de que algo le hubiera pasado, señor —mintió Peter para poder ganar tiempo—. Además, si necesitaba que lo trajera a tiempo, me lo hubiera pedido y…

Tony frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me estás diciendo impuntual o que no puedo hacerme cargo de mis propias responsabilidades?

Peter sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

—N-no, señor —balbuceó —. N-no fue m-mi intención…

—Pero de alguna forma lo insinuaste. Vaya. Ahora no sólo debo cuidarme de los que escriben notas o chismes sobre mí ni de las críticas que me hacen otros, sino que mi propio asistente también va a comenzar con ataques leves. Sí que eres digno sucesor de Virginia, ¿eh?

Peter no supo qué decir. Tony se levantó.

—Se me hizo tarde porque se me olvidó checar que mi auto tuviera gasolina y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que en serio necesito que alguien me ayude hasta con esas cosas. Happy se fue, Pepper también y tú lo has estado haciendo bien, pero creo que no puedes cargar más responsabilidad de la que te estado echando encima. La verdad es que por un momento pensé en pedirte que pasaras por mí, pero no quise causarte más molestias de las que ya te doy.

Peter sintió que las sienes le punzaban y que tendría que tomarse el frasco completo de pastillas que aun llevaba en su saco para poder calmarse.

—Señor —se atrevió a despegar los labios—, no quise ofenderlo con eso. En mi contrato hay muchas obligaciones y sí puedo cumplirlas, es solo que nunca había tenido un trabajo como este. De hecho es mi primer empleo y… tal vez por eso me veo algo cansado, pero si usted necesita algo, sólo pídalo.

Tony respiró hondamente y se apretó el tabique de la nariz. Esa era señal de que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

—No, Peter. Sólo limítate a hacer lo que haces y más bien, soy yo el que está apenado de no poder dejar de ser ese inútil que ni siquiera puede saber si su auto está o no en condiciones de usarse. A veces tener a alguien tan eficiente ocasiona que uno se vuelva confiado y sí, un inútil irresponsable e impuntual.

Peter volvió a jugar con sus manos. Estaba nervioso.

—Señor, de verdad yo no quise insinuar nada y mucho menos ofenderlo de ninguna forma y…

Tony se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

—Tómate el resto del día. Bastante es que hayas ido a buscarme a mi casa como para que yo todavía te reproche tu interés hacia mí, o mejor dicho, hacia tu trabajo. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces y sí, tengo que admitir que tú solo puedes hacer el trabajo que mucha gente hacía de mala gana.

Peter lo miró desconcertado. Él juraría que Tony pensaba exactamente lo contrario a lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Señor?

—Dime— respondió Tony con desgano.

—Hoy tiene la cena con…

Tony sonrió, se veía cansado.

—Ya la cancelé y también el coctel de mañana. Yo también me voy a ir a descansar. Creo que no hemos parado en mucho tiempo y necesitamos por lo menos, un fin de semana completo para desconectarnos del mundo. Al menos eso es lo que planeo hacer y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Tampoco hay razón para que llegues antes de lo previsto. A partir de la próxima semana, quiero que entres a tu hora y salgas a las cinco. Ah, y despreocúpate. Ya no voy a llamarte para pedir que me acompañes a tomar un trago ni a cenar. Lo de las próximas cenas puedo resolverlo yo solo.

Peter tragó saliva.

—Señor, de verdad, no es ninguna molestia y…

Tony suspiró.

—A diferencia de todos los que han trabajado conmigo, eres imprescindible y te necesito más de lo que tú crees. Descansa, Peter. Nos vemos el lunes aquí, a las nueve.

Peter miró como Tony salía de la oficina y algunos minutos después, él también hizo lo mismo. Se sintió raro al saber que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por el resto de la tarde y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Encendió su auto y manejó con tensa calma hacia su departamento. Cuando entró, se sintió vacío, como si algo le faltara.

La adrenalina que para esas horas del día su cuerpo tendría, estaría a tope, pero ahora la ansiedad de no saber qué hacer que no fuera hacerse cargo de los asuntos de Tony Stark, lo estaba consumiendo. Hubiera preferido quedarse en la oficina a ordenar por milésima vez los contratos, a tener al día las agendas y archivos, pero no. Hubiera preferido rogarle a Tony para que le diera algo con qué entretenerse, que lo mandara a comprar rosquillas o que le llevara un café.

Lo que fuera con tal de tener la mente ocupada para no estar pensando en él, en su jefe y en los sentimientos que había despertado en él, en Peter. Y menos, cuando al fin en mucho tiempo, Tony Stark había reconocido su trabajo y aquel único pero raro cumplido parecía ser sincero.


	5. CUATRO

Ese fin de semana había sido una tortura, luchando contra la ansiedad y la impaciencia. Peter había pasado esos dos días peleando contra aquel deseo de querer darle una interpretación distinta a ese halago que Tony había hecho a su trabajo, mismo que su mente se empeñaba en interpretar como una señal, como un indicio de que al fin Tony se había fijado en él, pero no. La poca cordura que aún le quedaba, simplemente le decía que había sido un modesto reconocimiento a algo que era obvio y que era su obligación. No debía sentirse emocionado más de la cuenta por algo que cualquier jefe le diría a uno de sus empleados, pero para Peter su jefe no era alguien ordinario y por eso mismo, la emoción era inevitable.

El lunes, apenas vio que era hora de llegar a la oficina, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y se sintió nervioso, como si fuera el primer día en que estuviera trabajando. Se sorprendió al ver que una notificación había llegado a su correo y que era el reporte de calificaciones de la escuela, esa en la que había una baja temporal que él no había tramitado. Todas las materias aprobadas con el único proyecto en el que había estado trabajando hasta antes de estar a cargo de esa oficina.

Peter se dejó caer en la silla y echó la cabeza para atrás. Su cuello dolía a causa de la tensión y para su sorpresa, todos los pendientes del día habían sido desahogados. No recordaba haber adelantado nada de trabajo y cuando escuchó carcajadas en la oficina de al lado, creyó haber encontrado al responsable y otra vez, el nerviosismo hizo presa de él. Se levantó y miró que en la sala de espera, había una mujer muy bonita. No la conocía, pero a juzgar por su rostro y la manera en la que iba vestida, supuso que era alguien esperando a su jefe. Peter se acercó a preguntarle algo, pero la mujer lo ignoró. Peter escuchó que la puerta se abría y que Tony iba saliendo junto con otras dos chicas.

—Señor Stark, buenos días —dijo sin perder de vista la escandalosa forma en la que esas dos mujeres iban vestidas.

El aspecto ligeramente bronceado e imponente de su jefe lo puso en alerta, especialmente al escuchar la cordialidad en su voz.

— ¡Peter, buenos días! Un favor, ¿me puedes llevar cuatro cafés a la sala de juntas? Ah, y no me pases llamadas.

Peter sintió que el rostro le ardía de coraje cuando la mujer que lo había ignorado, se colgaba del brazo de Tony mientras las otras dos se iban peleando para hacer lo mismo.

—S-sí, señor. ¿Algo más?

Una de ellas se empezó a reír.

— ¿Tienes un secretario? ¿Qué le pasó a la tipa esta, la que parecía guardaespaldas y no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra?

Tony se empezó a reír.

—No hablemos de cosas desagradables. Peter, el café por favor. Sin azúcar y también pídenos algo para desayunar. Que nadie me interrumpa.

El chico asintió y se molestó cuando una de ellas pasó al lado de él y lo empujó. Más le dolió el hecho de que Tony se riera de eso y que cerrara la puerta de aquella sala de juntas. Pensó en algún pendiente que hiciera que él tuviera que estar ahí, junto a su jefe pero no había nada. Furioso, fue a preparar el café y a hacer lo que le habían ordenado, pero cuando vio que casi de inmediato Tony salía de la sala de juntas y que comenzaba a pelear por teléfono con alguien, sonrió triunfal y entró a toda calma a aquel lugar.

Cuando las vio, se dio cuenta de que a cual más de las tres, se estaba arreglando el escote o retocando el maquillaje. Era muy temprano para que Tony tuviera invitadas de esa forma y Peter, sabiendo que eso podía costarle muy caro, se arriesgó.

— ¿Son las escorts que pidió el jefe? Porque no recuerdo haber llamado a ninguna agencia para pedirle acompañantes. Además, las que él escoge siempre son de las más caras y ustedes no parecen tener el look ejecutivo que a él le gusta. Se ven algo comunes. A no ser que mi jefe tenga una fantasía que involucre gente barata —mintió Peter con toda la cizaña del mundo.

Las tres mujeres lo miraron con furia pero no dijeron nada. Peter comenzó a servir las tazas de café y con toda la intención del mundo, tiró una de ellas. El líquido caliente de inmediato cayó en el regazo de la que lo había ignorado momentos antes y Peter se mordió el labio al ver la furia en aquel rostro.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este vestido?!

—No debe ser más caro que esos dos que están a punto de quedar inservibles. Yo les pago la tintorería o en su defecto, les compro uno nuevo y con más tela, algo que no se vea vulgar, como ustedes.

Peter aprovechó y volteó las otras dos tazas. Aquellas dos se levantaron de un brinco y Peter contuvo las ganas de reírse al ver aquellos diminutos y ajustados vestidos mojados por el café caliente.

— ¿Ya les pagó o quieren que les dé efectivo? No sé si les acepten cheques al portador.

Las tres tomaron sus bolsos y salieron caminando furiosamente. Peter suspiró esperando que Tony entrara hecho una furia pero no. El millonario no estaba y aun cuando Peter pudo ver que aquellas tres mujeres iban casi gritando en el pasillo una gran cantidad de ofensas en su contra, no había rastro de su jefe. Peter suspiró y entró a limpiar la mesa y el desorden que había causado. Pasados varios minutos, Peter fue a la oficina de Tony y lo encontró jugando con una pelota anti-estrés. Aquel le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

— ¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó el millonario con voz cansada.

Peter se sorprendió de aquella pregunta.

—S-sí… —titubeó —. Algo así.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—Creí que el truco de la llamada inesperada y eterna funcionaría, pero por lo visto, algo pasó que hizo que se fueran más rápido de lo que pensé.

—Sobre eso, creo que sus amigas se van a enojar mucho conmigo y antes de que le digan algo, prefiero decirle que les tiré el café y fui grosero con ellas— dijo Peter mientras bajaba la mirada.

Tony aventó la pelotita y suspiró.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Peter empezó a jugar nerviosamente con su corbata.

—Porque… sí. Porque no lo pude evitar.

Peter se encogió de hombros. Esperaba cualquier reacción de Tony y por lo mismo respiró hondamente.

—Mire —le ganó la palabra a su jefe—, aquellas señoritas la verdad fueron muy descorteses y si algo me enseñó mi tía, fue justamente a darme cuenta quiénes…

— ¿Se acercan por interés para ver qué consiguen de la gente? Eso ya lo sé. Las conozco y son viejas conocidas. Sé a qué venían.

Peter se atrevió a levantar lentamente el rostro.

—Y no me gustó cómo me trató una de ellas. Quise ser amable cuando llegué y la vi, pero ella fue… grosera y eso me molestó.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Les tiraste el café encima?

Peter asintió.

—Si le mandan algún cheque o algo, yo lo pago. Les dije que pagaría por sus vestidos y…

La mirada del millonario no guardaba reproche alguno, más bien parecía condescendiente.

—No lo harán. No les conviene darse a notar y decir que un pobre secretario las humilló a las tres juntas. Te juro que no sabía cómo deshacerme de ellas sin ser grosero y sin evitar un escándalo, pero creo que, como siempre, encontraste una forma de salvarme el pellejo.

Peter carraspeó.

— ¿No está enojado conmigo, señor?

—No.

— ¿Y si quieren hacerle un escándalo o algo?

Tony empezó a masajearse las sienes.

—Que lo intenten. Virginia les pasó muchas cosas por alto y la culpa fue mía por no darle su lugar con gente que era grosera e irrespetuosa con ella, pero a estas alturas, me da lo mismo lo que la gente diga o piense de mí. Tres modelos no valen la pena. Mi nuevo brazo derecho sí y eso es lo único que me importa.

Torpemente se levantó y apenas pudo abrir la boca.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor Stark?

—Lo de siempre. No me pases llamadas, tráeme café y algo de desayunar. Ah y mándame el reporte del mes. Si no hay nada más qué hacer, te puedes ir temprano. Por cierto, ese color te queda bastante bien. Deberías usarlo más seguido.

Sonrió y de inmediato salió a preparar el mejor café que hubiera hecho. Sus manos temblaban cuando entró a la oficina y lo dejó con mucho cuidado sobre el escritorio de Tony. Éste le sonrió escuetamente y Peter se retiró. Ese comentario lo hizo sentir en las nubes el resto del día. Peter sintió que otra vez le faltaba el aire. Tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción pero no debía. Fue a mirarse al espejo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que por primera vez, Tony había hecho alusión a algo personal. Aquel traje Slim-fit azul era uno de los que menos le gustaban pero lo había usado ese día al no haber tenido tiempo de mandar los otros a la tintorería.

Suspiró y se acomodó el cabello. Estaba temblando de la emoción y esperó un tiempo prudente para poder salir y regresar a la oficina a preguntarle a su jefe si necesitaba algo, pero Tony ya se había ido. Peter regresó a revisar la agenda para ver si había algún evento pendiente pero no. Pasó el resto de la tarde y de la noche pendiente del celular, esperando alguna llamada o mensaje de su jefe pero eso nunca sucedió.

Los días siguientes, Peter se la pasó haciendo todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para estar más al pendiente de Tony. Incluso, le había tomado gusto a su trabajo, ese del que había renegado constantemente. Todos los días llegaba a asegurarse de que la oficina de Tony estuviera en orden, como al magnate le gustaba. Se esmeraba en pararse temprano a comprar lo que imaginaba, aquel pudiera querer probar en el día. Estaba más que al día de todo lo que se debía hacer. Incluso, se había atrevido a preguntarle a su jefe si no deseaba salir a cenar o por un trago, se encargaba de decirle que estaba más que disponible, pero Tony simplemente respondía con negativas.

Peter se esforzaba más de la cuenta, incluso en su arreglo personal. Los trajes los usaba algo ajustados y en ocasiones, no usaba corbata y desabotonaba el primer botón de sus camisas, como si con ello quisiera emular los escotes femeninos. Los perfumes los escogía tratando de imaginar lo que a Tony podría gustarle y a veces, hasta usaba el mismo que el del magnate en espera de que aquel hiciera un comentario por la “coincidencia” en la elección de las fragancias, pero no.

Se tomaba más atribuciones de las necesarias y en las juntas, se aseguraba de arreglarle la corbata a Tony con el pretexto de que le interesaba que luciera bien. La primera vez que se acercó a arreglar el nudo de la corbata, el millonario lo miró sorprendido, pero Peter le dijo que tenía un pliegue que no se veía bien y sabiendo que halagaba la vanidad de su jefe, éste sólo dejó que el chico se tomara el tiempo para arreglarlo. Peter había sentido que la emoción era demasiada al estar tan cerca de aquel y por primera vez, se sonrojó cuando se atrevió a pensar que, si quería, podía solo desanudarla y ver qué sucedía, pero no era tan valiente como él hubiera querido.

Cada vez que miraba y escuchaba hablar a Tony, Peter suspiraba embelesado. Aquella voz tan varonil lo hacía estremecerse y empezar a imaginarse situaciones que lo tenían distraído todo el tiempo. A veces, se sentía ridículo al soñar despierto con Tony. Se sentía como un bobo al pensar que su jefe lo invitaría a una cena o a salir y que en el momento oportuno, aquel hombre distante simplemente lo tomaría de las manos y le confesaría algo, le contaría cosas de su vida y se le declararía.

Peter solo suspiraba y seguía tomando notas, recados y redactando sus informes. Se quedaba embelesado al ver la manera en la que Tony sostenía la taza de café y lo felicitaba por aquel café que con esmero le preparaba todos los días. Pero el sueño siempre se desvanecía cuando Tony inmediatamente ordenaba y gritaba. Aquellas cursis fantasías se evaporaban apenas la mirada severa del millonario se posaba en él para indicarle que se pusiera a trabajar. Aquellos deseos desaparecían cuando la voz de Tony volvía a sonar cortante.

Todos esos sueños tontos se hacían trizas cada vez que aquel jefe implacable y de carácter agrio salía nuevamente a flote y aun cuando Peter sabía que lo que él imaginaba nunca iba a suceder, guardaba como consuelo aquellos ya lejanos cumplidos a su trabajo y a su aspecto. Tony ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que Peter a veces estaba ahí, mirándolo y esperándolo cuando aquel se quedaba a hacer sus video-llamadas por las noches con los socios del otro lado del mundo. Peter siempre le decía que podía quedarse más tiempo a ayudarle, pero Tony se negaba a recibir su ayuda fuera del horario laboral, contrario a lo que él mismo le había dicho apenas Peter había empezado a trabajar con él. Peter llegaba a casa esperando que su jefe le marcara y le dijera que era urgente que regresara a asistirlo o que otra vez, lo trasnochara como antes, pero no. Las llamadas nocturnas habían cesado.

Otra vez esa ansiedad, otra vez esa necesidad de estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, de escuchar su voz, de verlo, de saber que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ese hombre que como jefe podía ser tan insoportable o amable como quisiera. Peter suspiró y resignado, se iba a dormir, esperando soñar por lo menos con Tony Stark, aquel hombre que aun con toda su indiferencia, se había ganado su corazón.


	6. CINCO

Peter se había despertado con fiebre y por un momento pensó en faltar a su trabajo, pero no podía.

No quería.

Buscó en el cajón de las medicinas algo que le ayudara a evitar las molestias y por primera vez tomó un taxi. Iba temblando a causa de los escalofríos y el clima no ayudaba mucho. Faltaba casi un mes para que empezara aquel alocado trajín en el que la gente se volvía loca y el ambiente se cargaba con la energía y la emoción de los que anhelaban la navidad.

Peter estornudó y buscó otras dos pastillas en su abrigo. Cuando entró a la oficina, vio que Tony estaba buscando algunas cosas en su computadora. Peter iba a saludarlo pero otro estornudo lo delató.

—Mejor te hubieras quedado en casa. ¿Para qué viniste si estás así?

Peter se sintió avergonzado. Iba a responder pero otro estornudo se lo impidió.

—Ahora eres un saco de gérmenes y lo que menos necesita la empresa es tener al jefe enfermo. ¿No pudiste ser un poco más considerado con eso?

Peter bajó la mirada. Tony pasó al lado de él.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no creí que...

Tony rodó los ojos y se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, por favor mándame por correo los contratos de compra-venta para lo de Corea y en serio, tómate algo. Hoy el café me lo preparo yo y por lo que más quieras, hoy no entres a la oficina. En todo caso, si algo se ofrece, yo te marco o me mandas mensajes.

Peter asintió y sin quitarse el abrigo, se sentó para empezar a buscar lo que su jefe le había pedido. Otra vez esa actitud cortante de los primeros días, otra vez esa forma tan seca y tajante de pedir las cosas. Peter mandó lo que Tony le había pedido y bostezó. Aquellas pastillas le causaban una somnolencia tremenda y por un momento pensó en ir al médico, pero no se atrevió.

"Ya que estás aquí..."

Ese tono en su voz otra vez lo estaba poniendo al límite. Peter se maldijo internamente por haberse dejado llevar por unos cuantos cumplidos que en verdad, no significaban nada. Se sintió ridículo por haberse puesto el mismo traje que le había ganado la atención de Tony una sola vez, pero que ahora, cubierto bajo aquel enorme abrigo, no podría ser apreciado. Sus mejillas se sentían enrojecidas y los ojos le ardían. Tragó saliva pero la garganta le dolía. Sabía que no era por la infección, sino por aquel nudo en la garganta que llevaba días formándose en aquella parte, que llevaba algún tiempo apretándolo, como si lo quisiera asfixiar.

Todo eso tenía una razón de ser y se debía a la ocasión en que Tony llegó ebrio a una reunión muy importante de negocios. Peter había tenido que hablar con los inversionistas mientras disculpaba a su imprudente jefe y éste, sin importarle lo delicado de la negociación con aquellos empresarios, hizo bromas y comentarios de mal gusto. Peter había tratado de limar asperezas y aun en su inexperiencia, pudo sacar a flote la firma de aquel contrato, que era el mismo que le había mandado por correo esa mañana para ser corregido.

Peter todavía podía recordar con claridad esa noche, en la que había tenido que llevar casi a cuestas a su jefe a su apartamento para que se le bajara la borrachera. Peter no había dormido nada solo por estar al pendiente de que Tony pudiera descansar un poco y esa madrugada había tenido que resolver algunos asuntos que requerían la firma del magnate.

Lamentándose por las futuras consecuencias, había tenido que practicar la rúbrica de Tony para enviar unos contratos urgentes y fue cuando un par de días después, Tony se dio cuenta de ello y para Peter eso había significado el peor de los regaños que hubiera recibido. El chico se había tragado su orgullo pues ganas de responderle a Tony no le faltaron. Tuvo que mantenerse erguido todo el tiempo que duró esa letanía de gritos y reclamos que se escucharon fuerte y claro en el pasillo.

"Si no me haces sentir como un imbécil que parece olvidar sus propias reuniones, me haces quedar como un idiota que no puede estampar una puta firma en un papel. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que me embriago y que no sé lo que hago o lo que digo estando así? ¿Crees que no puedo sostener un maldito bolígrafo para yo mismo firmar un contrato millonario? ¿Crees que aun estando borracho no soy capaz de llegar aunque sea arrastrándome hasta mi casa y dormir decentemente en mi cama?"

Peter se había quedado callado, sintiendo como aquel nudo en la garganta se formaba con fuerza mientras Tony seguía gritándole.

"Claro, me imagino que le has estado pidiendo asesoría a tu predecesora. No me extrañaría que lo hicieras, pues hasta en eso has superado a Virginia. ¿Realmente qué es lo que quieres, eh?"

En esa ocasión Tony no lo llamó ni una sola vez por su nombre y Peter se mantuvo callado.

"Bien, lo que sea que estés tramando te está saliendo bastante bien pero sólo te pido un último favor: no vuelvas a firmar nada que yo no te autorice. Absolutamente nada porque si lo haces, me voy a dar cuenta y te juro que te..."

Aquel regaño fue abruptamente interrumpido por uno de los amigos del millonario, quien entró haciendo unas cuantas bromas para romper la tensión. Peter se disculpó, no sin antes preguntarle a su jefe si necesitaba algo para él y su inesperado visitante, pero éste se adelantó a hablar pese a la sorpresa del millonario.

"Tony, ¿por qué le gritas así a este chico? Hasta la entrada se escucha todo".

Ese hombre de ojos verdes y sonrisa discreta había estrechado la mano de Peter mientras le decía que no les llevara nada.

"Si yo fuera tú, demandaba a este loco por maltrato laboral y me aseguraría de dejarlo en la calle. Se lo merece. Por cierto, Tony, ¿por qué dejaste de ir a tus terapias de manejo de la ira? Vaya que has empeorado y la muestra es que ni siquiera me has presentado a tu nuevo asistente. Te has vuelto muy descortés, ¿eh?"

Peter había salido casi corriendo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, salió de la empresa y se fue directo a su casa, con la firme idea de presentar su renuncia al día siguiente. Tal vez iría a ver a May y decirle que el sueño se había terminado, que era todo y que le dolería mucho tener que regresar a aquel lugar en el que vivían antes, pero antes de decir algo, esperó. No se sentía con el valor de tomar una decisión definitiva, aun si debía soportar un poco más. Esa tarde apagó el teléfono y se acostó, recriminándose por aquel acto que él juzgó como algo inofensivo, como algo que solo había una manera más de ayudar a su jefe aun cuando éste no lo tomó como tal cosa.

Días después de ese incidente, Peter había visto que la presencia de ese hombre era constante. Estaba ahí casi todos los días, pero sólo permanecía un par de horas y se iba. Peter solo lo saludaba de lejos. Le daba vergüenza mirarlo hasta que un día, lo vio esperándolo en el estacionamiento. Aquel hombre le dijo que quería platicar con él y Peter se negó, diciéndole que no quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera comprometerlo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba tomando café con ese hombre que también tenía una barba muy cuidada como la de su jefe.

"Tranquilo. Este imbécil no te va a volver a molestar y si lo hace, avísame. El cavernícola que tienes como jefe gusta de maltratar a la gente que se lo permite y no sabes el placer que le produce gritarle a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente. No se ha encontrado con nadie que lo ponga en su lugar y algo debe haber visto en ti que lo asusta".

Peter se había quedado callado esa tarde. Miró que su teléfono se encendía e iba a responder, cuando aquel tipo de manos firmes, se lo quitó y lo apagó.

"Sabe el poder que tiene sobre ti y hasta te busca fuera del horario laboral".

"¿Será porque es mi jefe?", se había justificado Peter mientras trataba de recuperar el celular, pero aquel lo guardó en su abrigo.

"Eres igual que Virginia. Disponible todo el tiempo para él poniendo de pretexto el sueldo, pero no es eso. Al menos ella encontró a alguien para poder seguir adelante, pero tú..."

"Es que necesito el trabajo".

Las carcajadas de aquel hombre lo hicieron sentirse confundido.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a poner en tu currículum vitae? ¿Qué toda tu experiencia laboral con Tony Stark se resume en llevarle café, comida y cancelar sus citas? ¿En que todo lo que aprendiste al lado de ese idiota es saber negarlo ante la gente y aguantar estoico sus humillaciones, a pesar de que le salvaste el trasero? ¿Vas a decir que te ha tocado soportar su mal genio y que eso te califica para manejar bien el estrés? ¿No crees que eres muy joven para soportar tantas majaderías? No sé que edad tengas, pero apuesto a que no tienes ni los veinte. Ni siquiera los dieciocho ¿o sí?"

Peter bajó la mirada. Aquel hombre continuó.

"No sé por qué me imagino que estás viviendo una fantasía adolescente, en la que te ves sentado en sus piernas tomándole el dictado o en la que te imaginas que un día te va a agradecer todo lo que has hecho de lado con tal de servirle. Deberías estar jugando videojuegos o saliendo con tus amigos... No sé, hacer cosas que hacen los chicos de tu edad".

Peter no había podido evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro y se sintió apenado cuando aquel hombre le acercó un pañuelo. Éste siguió mientras Peter trataba de recomponerse.

"Tony es muy inteligente para unas cosas, pero es un reverendo imbécil para otras. Será muy brillante y mucha gente muere de ganas por trabajar con él, pero muy pocos saben cómo es en realidad. En realidad, sólo es un niño asustado y caprichoso encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre que a su edad, no ha entendido que la gente tiene metas y motivaciones propias. Para él todo se reduce a estar bien primero, ver por su bienestar y asegurarse de que todo le sea favorable. ¿Alguna vez se ha preocupado por cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna vez te ha preguntado qué haces trabajando ahí? Porque esa vez que te gritó, me di cuenta de que ni una sola ocasión se refirió a ti por tu nombre y las demás veces en que te ha mandado llamar para que nos sirvas café, tampoco lo ha hecho".

El chico sollozó.

"Siempre me está cambiando el nombre. Es raro cuando logra recordarlo".

"¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no le interesas. Porque no te ve como una persona, ni como un chico que está jugando a ser un hombre ni a comportarse como un adulto. Te ve como alguien que le lleva el café, que saca su basura y que resuelve sus problemas sin importarle todo lo que tengas que hacer ni sacrificar de por medio. Todos supimos lo mal que se portó esa noche en la reunión, y lo supe porque yo estaba ahí y vi que te lo llevaste. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera te agradeció el que lo hayas cuidado y ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar quién arregló el desastre que ocasionó con sus socios".

Peter miró al hombre. Sus ojos aún estaban humedecidos por el llanto.

"Y a todo esto, ¿usted quién es?"

El tipo dio un sorbo lento a su café.

"Stephen Strange. Un viejo amigo de Tony, su médico de cabecera y su terapeuta sin que me lo haya pedido. Tony necesita darse cuenta por sí solo de muchas cosas, pero no lo hace porque tiene miedo de lo que puede encontrar. Por eso grita, por eso se enoja y manotea, porque le aterra perder el control que tiene. Cuando alguien irrumpe en su vida sin que él lo espere, se pone en alerta y actúa así, como se ha portado contigo. Conmigo no se mete porque sabe que tranquilamente lo pongo en su lugar y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Repórtate enfermo, falta al trabajo o renuncia, a ver qué hace".

Peter frunció el ceño. Parecía que aquel no entendía lo que todo eso significaba para Peter.

"¡Pero necesito el trabajo!"

"No lo necesitas. ¿Quién a su edad trae un Mercedes y un permiso firmado por uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo para poder manejarlo? ¿Quién así de joven usa trajes de diseñador y relojes de edición limitada solo para encajar en un lugar que no es el suyo? Sólo alguien que no se ha dado cuenta de que está enloqueciendo y que eso le va a salir muy caro un día. Creo que eres demasiado listo para tu edad y que sí sabes que hay cosas que no son para uno. Dime que por lo menos tienes un pasatiempo o algo en qué entretenerte cuando sales de 'trabajar', porque si no es así, entonces Tony no es el único loco y los dos son tal para cual y lo digo en el peor sentido".

Peter se había quedado callado por un rato. Stephen pidió más café para ambos.

"¿Sabes qué me llama la atención? Que tú pareces estar a gusto con esa situación. Me da la impresión de que en serio te gusta la forma en la que te maltrata, porque no sé tú, pero eso es abuso. ¿O qué haces ahí? Si es por el dinero, puedo contratarte como mi asistente y créeme que en el hospital donde trabajo, alguien con tus habilidades sería muy apreciado y en serio que nos hace mucha falta. O puedo recomendarte con alguien más, alguien que en serio valore tu trabajo, porque sé que el dinero no lo es todo para ti. Lo que tú quieres es que ese señor te voltee a ver y un día te diga lo mucho que le haces falta, ¿no? Lo que tú quieres es el reconocimiento de él porque aun cuando no te pagara nada, sé que te quedarías ahí, soportándolo todo. Sigues ahí porque quieres que Stark un día te mire y te diga lo que en tu mente te imaginas todo el tiempo. Estás enamorado de él y crees que..."

"¡N-no es eso!"

Peter había mirado asustado a aquel hombre, quien suspiró mientras jugaba con la cucharilla del café.

"¿Entonces qué es? Porque lo mismo le pasó a Virginia y a cada una de las secretarias que tuvo antes. Es obvio que tú no ibas a ser la excepción y como siempre, te va a ignorar hasta que te canses y te vayas, si es que un día te das cuenta. Lo que me preocupa es eso: que a diferencia de toda legión de secretarias que tuvo, tú eres demasiado joven e ingenuo y sigues creyendo que te va a dar tu lugar, que te va a agradecer todo lo que has hecho por él. Lo peor es que eso ya lo sabes, pero te aferras a algo que sólo existe en tu mente y no en la de él".

Peter había bajado la mirada apenado. Stephen continuó.

"¿Y sabes qué es lo malo de todo esto? Que Tony nunca se da cuenta. Tony nunca supo lo que Virginia sentía por él, y si lo supo, nunca tuvo el valor de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Jamás va a saber lo que tú sientes por más que te esfuerces en arreglarte como lo haces todos los días ni aunque le lleves café o te esmeres en atenderlo como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque vaya que eres bueno fingiendo que nada desagradable sucedió. Creo que lo más sano que puedes hacer es poner tu renuncia en el escritorio y retomar tu vida justo donde la hayas dejado".

Peter dio un sorbo a su café sin importarle lo caliente de la bebida. Esa sensación no era tan molesta como el hecho de que un desconocido le hubiera dicho lo que él mismo no había querido reconocer. Stephen continuó.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te quedes sin trabajo? ¿Qué regreses a la escuela? ¿Qué Tony siga adelante y pases a ser parte de las renuncias archivadas en las cajas por recursos humanos? Porque si esperas que él se dé cuenta de ti y todo lo que sientes y has hecho por él, eso nunca va a suceder".

Peter bajó la taza con manos temblorosas y se dio cuenta de que Stephen se ponía de pie mientras dejaba una tarjeta cerca de sus manos.

"Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no sea dentro de esa oficina tan horrible. Que cuando nos volvamos a ver, estés haciendo lo que debes hacer por ti, no por él. Que parezcas un joven de tu edad, no un pobre muchacho que está jugando a ser algo que no debe ser y que luce muy demacrado, casi a punto de colapsar. En fin. Hasta luego, Peter, fue un gusto. La siguiente vez me invitas una soda y si quieres platicar, ahí está mi número, si es que en serio necesitas un trabajo pero yo sé que no".

Peter suspiró.

Regresó a ese momento en el que estaba temblando, pero no era de frío y la fiebre sólo había aumentado. Sus ojos pesaban y ya no podía más. Dejó todo y se levantó, con paso lento y salió al pasillo. Iba caminando cuando escuchó la voz de Tony detrás de él.

— ¿A dónde vas, Patrick?

Peter resopló y volteó para verlo.

—A mi casa, me siento mal.

La voz de su jefe denotaba molestia.

—Pues no creo que estés tan mal. Digo, donde te quedaste un rato yo me imagino que...

Peter sintió un mareo tremendo.

—Hágase todo el café que crea que se va a tomar, póngase guantes o pida que le cambien el teclado de la máquina si no quiere contaminarse con mis gérmenes y váyase al diablo.

Tony lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no te escuché bien —dijo mirando fijamente al chico.

Peter se acercó aun cuando sentía que iba a caerse.

—Una, me llamo Peter. Dos, prepárese todo el café que quiera. Tres, use guantes si no quiere estar en contacto con mis gérmenes y cuatro, váyase al diablo. Aproveche para buscarse un reemplazo porque yo renuncio. Y no, no pienso pedirle una compensación ni nada. Puede estar tranquilo de eso.

Tony miró fijamente al chico y pasó una de sus manos por aquella frente que ardía.

—Creo mejor te llevo al doctor. Estás delirando...

Peter retrocedió lentamente.

—Si quiere mi renuncia por escrito, cuando me sienta mejor se la mando por paquetería con mi firma y todo.

Peter se volteó y salió caminando lentamente. Escuchó que Tony lo iba siguiendo y sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

—Peter, déjame llevarte al médico. Vamos con Stephen y...

El joven manoteó cuando sintió el brazo de Tony sujetarlo. No quería que lo viera así. No le iba a dar ese gusto. La voz de aquel adquirió un tono distinto, como si en verdad estuviera genuinamente preocupado.

—Peter, por favor. Por lo menos vamos a la oficina y platicamos. ¿Necesitas un aumento de sueldo? Considéralo hecho, ponte todos los ceros que quieras. ¿El horario? No hay problema. ¿Nos repartimos el trabajo? ¿Te doy el nombramiento que tenía Virginia? ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes renunciar, no lo voy a permitir! ¡Eres mi brazo derecho!

Peter se dio cuenta de que algunos empleados miraban aquella escena. Por un momento quiso voltearse y empezar a reclamarle, a decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Pensó en desquitarse y hacerle pasar un mal trago a Tony en frente de todos sus trabajadores, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alzar la voz. Como pudo se soltó del agarre del millonario y siguió caminando lentamente.

—Mejor siga con sus cosas, señor Stark. Gracias por todo.

El chico salió aventando el gafete que lo acreditaba como uno de los trabajadores de esa empresa a la que en poco tiempo, le había dedicado mucho tiempo. Paró un taxi y cuando subió, miró de reojo que Tony estaba ahí, mirándolo irse. Tomó el celular y lo aventó a la calle. Como pudo, le dio la dirección de su casa al taxista y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de regresarse y pedir perdón por lo que acababa de hacer. Su vena masoquista se lo pedía a gritos, pero aquel atisbo de amor propio estaba destellando con fuerza en su interior.

Apenas llegó a su casa, desconectó el teléfono. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero estaba muy cansado. Iba a marcarle a May para pedirle que fuera a verlo cuando recordó que su tía estaba de viaje. Sacó su viejo celular y le mandó un mensaje, diciéndole que había extraviado el otro teléfono, que no le llamara a ese número.

Empezó a revisar sus ahorros y se dio cuenta de que podría sobrevivir algún tiempo con lo que había guardado, incluso, podría regresar a la escuela el semestre siguiente para no perder más tiempo en lo que se le ocurría qué más hacer con su vida, con lo que había dejado de atender por dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a atender a Tony. Se quitó el abrigo y aquel traje que ahora le parecía odioso. Miró con atención su rostro y se dio cuenta de que se veía mal, no por la enfermedad que en ese momento lo aquejaba, sino que en serio algo en él se había consumido muy rápido. Sacó su pijama y sin importarle que aun fuera temprano, se la puso y se acostó en la cama mientras pensaba en muchas cosas.

Aquella única charla con ese hombre le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Había estado al pendiente de una fantasía que había sido solo eso, y aun cuando algo dentro de él le pedía que no se rindiera, que lo intentara un poco más, su orgullo por fin salió a hacerle frente.

No tenía por qué seguir sufriendo no sólo por la indiferencia de aquel que hasta hacía unos minutos había sido su jefe, sino más bien por lo que su mente atribulada se aferraba a creer. No tenía que seguir soportando seguir siendo presa de sus ensoñaciones. No tenía por qué seguir sufriendo a causa de unos cuantos cumplidos que realmente no eran gran cosa. No tenía por qué seguir aferrado a creer que Tony un día lo iba a ver como algo más que un simple secretario. No, si aquel jamás había dado indicios de sentir algo por él, sino que sólo lo veía como alguien más, alguien que estaba ahí en cuánto tronara los dedos y para Peter ya era suficiente. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Peter empezó a quedarse dormido mientras trataba de no pensar en Tony y pensaba en cómo redactaría su primera renuncia a un trabajo o en lo que incluiría y omitiría en su curriculum vitae.

No se dio cuenta en su sopor que estaba sonriendo cuando en su sueño, imaginaba que era Tony el que lo recibía en aquella oficina con un café, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba aquel traje azul y le pedía que hiciera un dictado, en el que uniera el apellido de ambos en uno solo. Ya no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como lo que era, un chiquillo bobo, soñando que al fin, Tony le decía lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que era el mejor secretario que hubiera podido tener.

FIN.


	7. Epílogo

Estrelló el vaso contra la barra sin importarle que estaba a punto de caerse del banco. Torpemente, se sujetó a la barra mojada y se acomodó la corbata.

—Es suficiente, Tony. Te llevo a casa.

El millonario negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo pago. Anda, tómate una, yo te invito. Tengo mucho dinero y si quiero compro el bar para que no nos corran.

Stephen le hizo una seña al bar tender para que ya no le sirviera nada más, pero el millonario se dio cuenta y pidió una botella. El cantinero se encogió de hombros mientras se la daba y Tony bebió apresuradamente de ella.

—Tony, es suficiente.

El millonario se sujetó a la barra cuando sintió que se iba a caer y se empezó a carcajear por su torpeza.

— ¿Sabes cuál fue el problema? Que nunca supe cómo pedirle las cosas de buena manera. Nunca supe cómo decirle que era bueno en su trabajo y tampoco supe cómo tratarlo. No hablaba mucho, era muy callado y siempre, siempre estaba haciendo no sé qué cosas para estar ocupado.

El médico suspiró y se atrevió a pedirle al cantinero que le diera una cerveza.

—Es que siempre has sido así con todo el mundo. Tú haces que la gente sea así.

— ¿Pero que le costaba darme dos minutos de su tiempo y preguntarme algo? ¿Qué le costaba querer quedarse a platicar conmigo?

Stephen dio un sorbo a la cerveza y miró a Tony.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez tu trato es justamente lo que hace que la gente no quiera hablar contigo?

Tony dio otro sorbo y sacó un cigarro. El cantinero le dijo que no se podía fumar ahí y Tony sacó la chequera y puso una cantidad obscena en el papel.

—Listo. El nuevo dueño dice que sí se puede fumar y que mañana paga la multa. Ah, ponme algo de música.

Stephen negó con la cabeza mientras el cantinero se apresuraba a bajar la cortina del establecimiento y a encender la rockola. Tony le indicó que ya podía irse y el hombre salió dejándolos solos.

— ¿Ves, Tony? Acabas de comprar un bar sólo porque sí. Siempre te la pasas haciendo estupideces, una tras de otra y…

El millonario se levantó y trastabillando llegó hasta la rockola. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a la canción que acababa de poner y volvió a sentarse en aquel banco dejando caer el cigarrillo que llevaba. Stephen sostuvo a Tony para evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Te digo algo, Strange? La verdad me duele cómo me porté con Virginia y la entiendo. No me ha respondido ninguna llamada y Happy tampoco. Les mandé un regalo cuando supe que nació su bebé pero el mensajero lo devolvió. Me di cuenta de que Peter lo escondió, creyó que no me iba a dar cuenta pero lo vi cuando entré hoy a su oficina.

Stephen dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y miró su reloj. Ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

—Ya vámonos, Tony. Mañana tengo que trabajar y necesito dormir aunque sea un par de horas.

El cuarentón levantó la botella y bebió apresuradamente.

—Sé que me porté mal con él y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Stephen se puso de pie y se abrochó el abrigo.

—Mañana te invito a comer y platicamos bien.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mañana no. Hoy, tiene que ser hoy.

—Tony, ya vámonos.

—Vete tú, yo me quedo. Al fin que el bar es mío y me puedo quedar a dormir aquí. Tú también te puedes quedar ahí en los sillones.

Stephen suspiró. Vació su cerveza y miró a Tony. Nunca lo había visto así.

— ¿Por qué lo contrataste?

Tony hizo un gesto que expresaba desconcierto.

—Porque no había nadie más a la mano y Virginia lo dejó a cargo. Yo estaba tan enojado que pensé que no iba a aguantar ni la primera semana y ve, aguantó eso y más. Sin decir nada, me demostró lo inútil que soy, lo idiota que soy y ¿sabes qué me da coraje? Que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Que no importaba cuán mal lo tratara, siempre estaba disponible y atento, dispuesto y eso me duele. Siempre supo cómo sacarme de mis problemas y yo sólo lo ponía a prueba para ver cuánto más podía aguantar, para ver si realmente podría aguantarme hasta en mis peores días y mira que esos los vivió estoicamente sin reclamarme nada. ¿Quién me va a preparar un café como el que él hacía? ¿Quién me va a esperar con ese tono de voz tan hermoso que tiene? ¿Quién me va a alegrar el día con su presencia?

Stephen frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? ¡Pero si es muy joven!

Tony se balanceó en el banco. El mareo estaba intensificándose pero Tony tenía experiencia tratando de soportarlo.

— ¿Crees que no lo pensé? ¿Crees que no me detuve por eso? ¡Si tan sólo lo hubieras visto la primera vez que llegó a trabajar todo asustado e indefenso, tú también te hubieras enamorado de él! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras puesto atención a lo esmerado de su apariencia, a lo delicado de su trato me darías la razón! ¿Crees que no me dolió portarme como un animal esa vez que lo regañé y ver que él aguantó todo eso sin decir nada? ¿Crees que no buscaba cualquier pretexto con tal de verlo aunque fuera un minuto? Sé que nunca he sabido tratar a nadie, que por lo mismo no hay quién me soporte pero él sí pudo. Él sí…

Stephen volvió a sentarse en el banco y bebió de la misma botella de Tony. Aquel volvió a encender un cigarro.

—Siempre me di cuenta de la manera en la que me miraba y yo rogaba porque nunca fuera a perder el control frente a él para no írmele encima a besos.

—Te enamoraste…

Tony arrastraba las palabras, pero procuró mantener cierta elocuencia en lo que decía.

—Y como un loco. El problema aquí no es su edad ni es él. Soy yo y queriendo acercarme, terminé alejándolo. ¿Puedes creer que el primer día que llegó, yo busqué su hoja de datos para saber en dónde vivía y cuál era el número de su casa? No sabes cómo me sentí cuando lo vi bajar con aquel traje que le conseguí para que me acompañara a la cena esa a la que yo no quería ir. Me emocioné como un idiota cuando lo vi sentado a mi lado, disimulando lo nervioso que estaba y comportándose a la altura. Compré todas las fotos que nos tomaron esa noche porque no quería que nadie especulara ni lo molestara, porque no quería que nadie más lo viera. Lo quería para mí y ve, lo eché todo a perder, como siempre.

Stephen se estiró por la cajetilla y contrario a su costumbre encendió un cigarro y dio una bocanada profunda.

—Ay, Tony. Es un muchacho.

—Ya lo sé—respondió el millonario—, pero ¿sabes algo? Es listo y también orgulloso. Le estuve marcando toda la tarde pero no me respondió. Fui a buscarlo a donde vive y estuve tocando la puerta y tampoco salió. Le grité, le marqué y nada. No salió. Lo que yo le hice en el trabajo él se lo cobró hoy ignorándome. Yo estaba dispuesto a decirle lo mucho que me gusta pero… pensando mejor las cosas, creo que lo voy a dejar así.

Stephen dio una bocanada más. Pensó mucho antes de decir algo que pudiera darle una idea a a su amigo.

— ¿Te vas a rendir y ya?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién va a querer estar con un imbécil que tiene el corazón del lado equivocado? Ni yo quiero pasar la navidad conmigo y por lo que más quieras, no me digas que no beba ni me prepares ninguna intervención porque te voy a mandar al diablo. Beber es lo único que me queda, a ver si con eso sobrevivo la temporada hasta que encuentre a otra persona que me asista y voy a buscar a una persona mayor y que no sea atractiva en ninguna forma.

Stephen suspiró y se levantó a buscar otra cerveza. La vació mientras pensaba que, en cierta medida, él era responsable de eso que les estaba pasando a ambos y si podía hacer algo para acercarlos, lo intentaría. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que los dos pudieran estar juntos y hablar de algo que no fuera nada laboral.

Tony sacó el celular y volvió a insistir. Negó con la cabeza y se rindió cuando le preguntó la hora a Stephen.

—Ya vámonos, Tony. Luego vemos qué se puede hacer con esto.

Aquel se bajó lentamente del banco y desconectó la rockola. Se puso su saco y se sostuvo de la pared.

— Por lo menos tú tienes al agente ese con el que sales, pero yo, ¿a quién tengo? Sólo tengo sus fotos y lo poco que dejó en la oficina. Espero que no regrese a recoger sus cosas, que al menos me deje algo con lo que pueda recordarlo porque si se lleva todo, ya me jodí.

FIN.


End file.
